


A Reward

by Mousetraps



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousetraps/pseuds/Mousetraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick fic based on a scene in The Different Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reward

“I’ve got you this time!”

With those words of triumph, Kyouko put an end to the battle.

Beneath her, Mami was face down on the ground, spear point hovering above her neck and Kyouko’s heel pinning her hands tightly against her back. She squirmed for only a moment before sighing in defeat, and her opponent suddenly leapt away to hop about and celebrate her victory.

“Yes! I did it, I knew I’d do it, I knew I’d beat you this time!”

Behind her, the other girl pushed herself up onto her feet and dusted herself off before readjusting her cap to its proper position.

“My, my. You’ve improved much more quickly than I anticipated…” Mami wore a proud smile, even as she rubbed at the painful mark left on her palm. “Well done, Kyouko.”

The red headed girl grinned from ear to ear, settling down a bit to soak in the praise from her mentor - that was one of her favorite parts of their sparring, after all. Unfortunately, she wasn’t much for the constructive criticism that followed…even in victory, it seemed there was no escape from lectures on tactics and restraint. By the time Mami had finished passing on yet more of her vast knowledge of combat, Kyouko was running out of enthusiasm.

“Yea, alright, I got it.” More impatient than usual, she waved the teachings aside. “You remember that promise you made, right?”

Mami had to think for a moment.

“Ah, yes. Anything you wanted.” She nodded, remembering Kyouko’s excitement at the proposal. She fully expected the request to involve many, many sweets. “You’ve already decided on something, haven’t you?”

“I have, yea. But…don’t laugh, you can’t laugh at it.”

The hesitance in the girl’s voice made Mami raise a curious brow. 

“Very well…” 

“Okay. So…” Kyouko crossed her arms as she paused, brow furrowing. “I want you to kiss me.”

That was perhaps one of the last things Mami ever would have expected.

“I beg your pardon?”

Kyouko’s arms crossed tighter over her chest and an annoyed look crept onto her face.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that! It’s just, I’ve been thinking lately, with all this witch hunting business,” she averted her eyes, looking off to the side while she spoke, “what if I die before I get to have my first kiss? Something like that’s a pretty big deal, right? That’s not something I wanna miss out on!”

Mami couldn’t help but giggle just a bit…she never would have guessed Kyouko would be concerned about such things. It was kind of a sad little laugh, as it sank in that they really were just a couple of teenage girls. A couple of teenage girls saddled with the task of endless fighting and little else – there wasn’t time anymore to focus on mundane things like pursuing one’s first kiss.

“I told you not to laugh!” Kyouko’s face was red as she snapped at Mami. “God, never mind, just forget it!”

“I’m not laughing! I mean, I’m not…laughing at _you_.” She stepped forward to place her hands on Kyouko’s shoulders, but the girl still refused to look at her. “Please don’t be angry with me.”

The redhead still wouldn’t look at her, so Mami’s hands cupped her face and brought it back to towards her.

Then she closed her eyes and kissed her.

It was just a quick, simple kiss, just a few moments of having their lips pressed together before Mami pulled away, holding Kyouko’s face a bit longer before letting her hands fall back to her sides.

They stood in silence, both of them now shyly looking away until Kyouko spoke.

“W-well…that was..alright, I guess.”

Mami smiled apologetically.

“It was my first, too.”

Silence again.

Kyouko opened her mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again, so Mami made her suggestion, bashfully digging the toe of her shoe into the ground.

“Perhaps we could use a bit of practice.”

Kyouko smirked, her shoulders twitching up with her sharp laugh. She tried to look confident, but her face was still burning red as she nodded.

“I like that idea.”


End file.
